Skylanders Transform
Skylanders Transform IS a 6th game Welcome, Portal Master! I am KAOS and this is Skylands, a chain of magical islands filled with wonder and adventure. It is home to the greatest heroes ever known, the skylosers! I have watched and protected them for very long, but alas, a new evil threatens skylands, and you have found a Transform Skylander, who are capable of transforming and growing weaker as they progress through Skylands! If you are holding a Transform Skylamer', Portal Master, hold it close. It will be the key to stopping EON from completing his most sinister plan yet! So, that said, let me just say, you will like this GAME, I can guarantee! It introduces the new Transform Skylanders, large, overpowered skylanders that actually change shape, form and color as you level them up and buy upgrades. These 18 Transform Skylanders have watched over a certain part of Skylands for centuries... The Dark Isles. A horrible island where the darkness of skylands come from. Unable to destroy the island, The Transform Skylanders had to watched and kept a legendary evil from the islands under control.... HUGO. This dark portal master could just about be the most evil soul in all of Skylands, no, the universe. He has attempted escape before, but was always stopped in his tracks. But once, the dark portal master escaped and hid in his own world, the PORTAL of mystery. He then used his undeniable power to blow up The Dark Isles, sending the Transform Skylanders to Earth, along with many fragments of Traptainium, which the islands were made out of. The skylanders stopped HUGO soon after, but now EON wants to revive him! You must stop him before it is to late! HEY PORTAL FOOL I AM HUGO THE DARK PORTAL MASTER I AM MAKEING MY ULTIMATE WEAPON AND YOU CANT STOP ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA How It Works You probably wonder how Transform Skylanders work. Like this! When you get a Transform Skylander, it starts at leveL6. As you collect XP points, your character changes until it reaches level 38, then you have it fully leveled and fully transformed. Fully transformed characters are incredibly strong, large and look really awesome. The toy does not alter with the game though. Money the Transform Skylanders collect gives them more XP. Transform SkylanderS upgrade AND buy things Skylanders Here is a list of Transform Characters and New Skylanders: Life: *Leaf Blade (Transform) *Seed Weed (Transform) *Chompy Mage *Cuckoo Clocker *Broccoli Guy *Mario *Sheep Creep *Chompy *guest star:barney the dinosaur Earth: *GOLDEN QUEEN (Transform) *Mud Flood (Transform) *Golden Kaos (transform) *Grave Clobber *Chomp Chest *Tussle Sprout *destroyer 12003 Fire: *SNAP SHOT (Transform) *Candle Fighter (Transform) *Chef Pepper Jack *Smoke Scream *Scrap Shooter *Grinnade Air: *Storm Horn (Transform) *Rain Fall (Transform) *Dreamcatcher *KAOS GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHKGF (Transform) Magic: *Thing (Transform) *Wiz Whack (Transform) *Bomb-Shell *Pain-Yatta *Rage Mage Water: *Clam Crab (Transform) *Splash Smash (Transform) *The Gulper *Brawl & Chain *Cross Crow *Slobber Trap *Threatpack *Chill Bill Undead: *Bone Biter (Transform) *Spook Snatcher (Transform) *Wolfgang *Hood Sickle *Masker Mind *Bone Chompy Tech: *Clock Guy (Transform) *Lazer Guy (Transform) *Dr. Krankcase *Shrednaught *Bruiser Cruiser *Trolling Thunder *Mab Lobs *Brawlrus Dark/Moon: *Fear Fang (Transform) *Nightshade *Tae Kwon Crow *Fisticuffs *ICE cream Light/Sun: *Shine Mine (Transform) *Luminous *Lob Goblin *Blaster-Tron *HIGH Five Toxic: *TV Man (Transform) *Teddy bear(Transform) *duckie bomb *guest star:donald duck Kaos *Kaos (Transform) Traps New traps will be added. There are new villains to be caught like HUGO Noodles, Mad Science, BirdBrain, Shield Skeleton and EON AND 3 Doom Raiders. Here are all the traps. *Magic Bomb *Tech Clock *Undead Angel *Toxic Ring *The Evilon Trap *The Blackmoon Trap *The Darkness Trap *The Duckie Trap *Tiki FACE Villains Magic: *Noodles (Doom Raider) *tiki-tiki *evil fuzzy Tech: *BirdBrain *toy tanker (Doom raider) *angry tv beep *golden cortex Undead: *Shield Skeleton *a-guts *cat kong Toxic: *Mad Science (Doom Raider) *ugly candle *norm Darkstar: *King Darkstar (Doom Raider) *kaos clone *mutant golem Evilon: *Evilon (Doom Raider) Blackmoon: *Queen Blackmoon (Doom Raider) *3 eye monster Darkness: *Darkness (Doom Raider) Villains from Dark Squad will return in preoccupied traps. They will be in their dark form and will have even more power! The Traps will be in 3 packs, like the Tech Pack, which has all 3 dark tech villains trapped. They will still be evolved if they were currently evolved! Magic *Dark Mega Sheep *Dark Sheep Mage (Doom Raider) *Dark Baron Von Smashbeak *Dark Hocus Pocus *Dark Troll Brawler *Dark Bubble Bomb * Dark Candy Witch (Doom Raider) Life *Dark Baboon Bomber *Dark Nutcase *Dark Vine Climb *Dark Drow Lance-master *Dark The Huntsman (Doom Raider) Water *Dark Blizzard Bowler *Dark Yeti Lobs *Dark Easy Freezey (Doom Raider) *Dark Blow Hard Fire *Dark Master Chef (Doom Raider) *Dark Bomb Pirate *Dark Fire Gear Golem *Dark Fire Viper *Dark Smoke Skunk *Dark Snap Dragon Tech *Dark Robot Rumble *Dark Cluck (Doom Raider) *Dark Glumshanks (Doom Raider) Undead *Dark Grim Sleeper *Dark Rottin' Robbin *Dark Count Moneybone (Doom Raider) *Dark Bone Archer *Dark Undead Spell Punk *Dark Mesmerelda (Doom Raider) * Dark Captain Eyeclops (Doom Raider) Earth *Dark Spike McPokerton *Dark Olaf Crushersson *Dark DOOM Dragon (Doom Raider) *Dark Gremlin Puncher *Dark Slug Squash *Dark Mr. Troll Air *Dark Air Gear Golem *Dark Vortex Gear Golem *Dark Thunderstruck *Dark Rain Rage *Dark Cloud Mage (Doom Raider) *Dark Twisterm Light/Sun *Dark Boris Blisterbottom *Dark Birdo Chesterfield *Dark Grunkin Gobsprout *Dark Marf Gargaroots *Dark Bobbin Rood *Dark Sleep Dragon (Doom Raider) Dark/Moon *Dark Big Bertha Bubblethorn *Dark Bucktooth the Tiny *Dark Russle Purplestache *Dark Shellshock Sheldon *Dark Runys Pointyboots *Dark Dream Sheep (Doom Raider) * Dark Clown Crazybones (Doom Raider) Toxic *Dark Frankenbeak *Dark Baron Von Shell-shock (Doom Raider) *Dark Bird Blaster *DARK KAOS *Dark Goo Lob *Dark Ninja Greeble * Dark The Beast Of Skylands (Doom Raider) * Dark Dr. Deltron (Doom Raider) Darkstar * Dark Queen Darkstar (Doom Raider) Levels: # The Return of Nightmare Express # Mad Science's House # King Darkstar's Castle # Queen Blackmoon's Castle # EONS Castle # island of sodor # temple of sand # England tower # heideland theme park # the monsters body # pondgea volcano # kaos land # new york city # The DARK Evil Ending # SUPER ULTIMATE KAOS BATTLE Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games